


Do Not Meddle in the Affairs of Dragons...

by Anonymous



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily the Dragon meets Grant Ward, with rather satisfactory results</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Meddle in the Affairs of Dragons...

**Author's Note:**

> (sent into anti-stand-with-ward by an Anon)

Well, this day was going on her top ten worst, bouncing the day she got sent back to St. Agnes for breaking a vase so far down that she should probably wipe that day from her memory completely. First the team was sent to the wilds of Maine to investigate reports of strange activity. Then they somehow couldn’t find the town where they were supposed to be looking for the weird stuff, despite Fitz insisting they should be right on top of it. And just to make an incredibly frustrating day even worse, there was Ward, with a group of Hydra goons he had apparently picked up at the nearest biker bar. Why in the world hadn’t she aimed for his head when she shot him? It was so big that it wasn’t like she could have missed! Maybe she could correct that now by quaking his head into exploding? But could she take out all of the goons with him? That was going to be the problem, especially since Fitz and Jemma were there and unarmed for was supposed to be a meet and greet. And she was pretty sure that Bobbie shouldn’t be in a fight at the moment, armed or not, so….

“What are you doing here?” A voice said behind her before Skye could try to signal Lincoln and Hunter that any fighting needed to be them. “Aren’t you supposed to be in prison someplace for being a Nazi?”

“Lillith the Freak?” Ward said with a frown as he stared at the woman who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Perfect. Just perfect. As if it wasn’t bad enough that she was the anti-savior, and thus while Emma was unable to fulfill her duties as town protector she had been drafted into taking her place. But now here was Grant Ward, a face she had actually prayed never to see again after attending two parties where he was in attendance when she was ten. If this was part of the anti-savior thing besides being made to protect a town that seemed to need saving every five seconds, Snow White and Prince Charming were in so much trouble. Lily stalked forward and glared at Ward. “What are you doing here?”

“None of your business, Freak. Hey, are you still whining about finding your birth parents? Maybe you and Skye ought to have a talk.” Ward said with a laugh.

“Found my birth mom. Thanks. She’s fantastic.” Lily said. “And speaking of people still doing things, is your little sister still in therapy after how you locked her in the closet and almost smothered her with coats?”

“Get out of the way, Freak. This doesn’t involve you, although I would be more than happy to change that if you say one more word.” Ward growled.

Lily felt a wave of heat wash over her, and she was suddenly smiling. “Don’t think I can do that. I can show you something I got from my mom, though. I think you’ll be really surprised.” Here was one good thing, anyway. If she was stuck protecting the town, at least it sure felt like she was going to get to have the pleasure of taking dragon form even outside the borders. The heat was building rapidly just looking at Ward’s smirking face, and suddenly she was gone, black smoke billowing up and her dragon form bursting out.

“I knew you were a freak.” Ward muttered as he looked up at the giant black dragon. And those were his last words as a blast of fire consumed him as Lily took to the air, the Shield agents and Inhuman diving for cover as the group of Hydra goons joined their leader in being fried.

“She’s a dragon!” Jemma was staring up, a starry eyed expression on her face as she watched Lily roast the last Hydra with a roar. “A dragon!”

“A dragon who roasted Ward.” Skye said as Lily landed and shifted back. “You roasted Ward!”

“We you with him?” Lily asked. Roasting people, Snow and her prince would probably have some objections to that, but it was their fault she was stuck protecting this place. They really didn’t have the right to complain about her methods when they kidnapped her as an egg, and anyway, at least Ward was a Nazi, for crying out loud! Roasting Nazis had to count as some sort of civic service, right?

“He threw Jemma and I out of a plane into the ocean to die.” Fitz said.

“Kidnapped me twice and threatened to take what he wanted from me. I’m not sure if that was a rape threat or a brainwashing threat, but either way it was gross.” Skye added.

“You’re a dragon!” Jemma exclaimed, and suddenly Lily had a scientist attached to her. “And you roasted Ward! I LOVE dragons!”

“Jemma, stop hugging the dragon. That could be impolite by dragon standards or something. Sorry. She’s really happy Ward’s dead after the entire throwing her in the ocean with Fitz thing on top of the other rotten stuff he’s done and the whole Nazi issue.” Skye hurried over with Lincoln to try to detach the scientist.

“Who are you people, anyway? Besides victims of the jerk there?” Lily said with a wave at the smoldering corpse.

“Shield.” Please don’t let this be someone who had heard of them and hated them! “We were kind of looking for this town and….”

“Storybrooke. You kind of found it.” Lily said. “What were you wanting with it, anyway?”

“Well, we kind of heard there were some strange things there, which you just turned into a dragon so that’s about right. We’re trying to find people with powers to protect them from people like Ward, but then again you turned into a dragon and roasted him so….”

“Protection spell that keeps people from finding the town unless you’ve got the right thing to get in helps too.” Lily said.

“Protection spell. I knew that the GPS wasn’t broken! Didn’t I tell you it wasn’t broken, Jemma?” Fitz said.

“You roasted Ward! Can we do anything, anything at all, to thank you?” Jemma said.

“Do any of you know where to find Merlin by some chance?” What had she heard about Shield? Didn’t they work with the Avengers, and Thor was an Avenger and supposedly myth like Merlin, right? Maybe Thor had given them some information that could help with the Merlin search? Because Belle in the library and Regina and her mom in the author’s house had nothing so far.

“Merlin? The wizard Merlin?” Skye said.

“Merlin. Merlin. I know this one! A tree! Isn’t it a tree he’s supposed to be in?” Fitz said.

“A tree. A tree’s right. I can’t remember which tree it was supposed to be, though.” Jemma said.

“I vote tree too.” Lance said. “Are you saying Merlin’s real?”

“No one look at me. They’re the British ones and they’re all saying tree. Does that help?” Skye said.

“It’s better than what we had before now.” Lily said with a sigh. Tree. Had she heard something about a tree, some sort of special tree? Maybe her mom or Regina would remember. “All of you better come with me. We might need something else from you if the tree thing pans out.” She waved them ahead of her. “Welcome to Storybrooke.”


End file.
